


Captain of Her Heart (originally untitled)

by TasteOfPoison



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfPoison/pseuds/TasteOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~I learnt of a man whose heart was cold but only on the shell of it. Deep inside, he had the warmth of his true being but lets not waste time for I am to tell you the tales of my adventures with Captain Hook if someone should ever find this.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain of Her Heart (originally untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Captain Hook competition last December and I almost forgot about it but yeah this is the one-shot version but I'm thinking about turning it into a full on story now. Maybe. We'll just see. 
> 
> xoxo  
> Kitty

It was a dark age. Pirates sailed the high seas all around and the tales were spread around the world. How she looked forward to each morning at the tavern just to hear of the adventures, the dangers of the sea and the fiercest pirates ever. She heard of Captain Jack Sparrow and his mutinous crew aboard the Black Pearl, tales of old from all over but the ones she paid the closest attention to was from a nearby port. It was the stories of the infamous Captain Killian Jones. Everyone called him “Hook” for in place of his left hand was indeed a silver hook. The story is uncertain as to how he got it but no one dare asks the reasons. Each story she heard of him was so daring and brave. She longed for the seas and some sort of adventure. The same routine of listening to drunken pirates was not enough to satisfy her thirst for something more.  
Fate favored her, if you want to call it favoring, this very day as the silence dropped around the tavern as a tall figure stood at the door and all that gleamed was the hook at the end of his left limb. His eyes, blue as forget-me-nots as they all said in the tales. The man she had heard as myth was now standing before her. She blinked as he looked at her with a smile, his teeth surprisingly able to rival the most precious pearls in the world.  
“Lass,” He spoke in a deep, insatiable tone. “Give me a pint of your best.” He threw some coins on the counter and that smirk never faltering from his face.  
“Y-Yes sir, as you w-wish.” A stutter not out of fear but shock, amazement and wonder as she scurried away to fill up the cup for him and brought it back, keeping her head low. “Anything else you need sir, please ask and it shall be attained.”  
A dry chuckle came from his lips as he just smirked and walked over to join the rest of his crew as they shouted orders for their drinks. Being the only barmaid there, she filled the orders and carried them over. Some of the crew of his grabbed at her and she sighed, not saying a word for a slight fear they might try to harm worse. Hook slammed the empty glass on the table to silence his crew.  
“Leave the lady alone, mates. She’s doing her duty to serve us drinks and food. Show a little respect.” He winked, showing that smile once more.  
“Thank you sir.” She said in a quiet voice as she rounded the table. “Would you require more to drink?”  
“Thank you m’lady.” Handing over the glass he drank from. “Have yourself a little drink too, my treat. And please…call me Killian, miss.” He slipped the money into my hand and she returned to the bar with it; her face was crimson by now as she refilled his cup. 

She walked the drink back over to him and before she could move his hand snaked around my wrist to stop her from moving. She turned back with a slight jolt of fear.  
“Y-Y-Yes Mr. Jones?” She had a look of fright on my face as he looked at me with a smile.  
“Lass, do not fear me for I won’t hurt a pretty little flower such as you.” He sipped from his cup and continued, “Now why did you not pour yourself a drink while you were up there like I requested?”  
“Begging your pardon, I accept your kindness sir but I try to avoid drinking while I am serving others. I save what I am given until I am free.” She gave a shy smile. “I do not fear you, I’ve heard a many tales about you sir and they are fascinating.”  
He seemed stunned as she said she was fascinated by his stories. He softly brushes his fingers over the back of her hand before letting it go. She took this as a time to excuse myself from the table and returned back to the bar. She could feel his eyes in the back of my neck as she stood behind the bar, washing some of the unused pint glasses.  
As luck would have it, an hour late for work, her only friend in the whole town had finally stumbled in, still tired from closing up the tavern the night before. She felt bad for her having to work so hard but never the less; it was a routine for both. She felt a bit lighter as the other girl walked around the bar and gave her a look of “are you okay?” as she sat down for a moment to breathe. She nodded before looking over to the table of the crew of the “Jolly Roger” singing and carrying on… except one.  
~*~  
She was relieved when there was indeed more help hired to close that night. She got an early break and was able to enjoy herself as well as spend time with her best friend and sister, Elizabeth. They went home to the small shack they called home. Their mother had left dinner on the table which was a small thing of bread and cheese as well as some sort of soup. They ate and were soon dressed in what they called their best dresses made of satin and lace. They were given to them on their birthday from their mother who handmade them.  
Katherine left a little earlier than Elizabeth to go and make sure it was clear for us to not be suckered into work but she didn’t return nor make it to the tavern. The last thing remembered was being thrown over someone’s shoulder, a familiar sinister laugh, and everything went black. 

She woke up with a twinge of pain the back of my neck. Her eyes were matted over as if she had been crying but don’t’ remember a thing that happened or how long she had been on…on a ship!? Panic set in as she looked around and saw she was in a dungeon cell aboard some ship. Katherine fell to her knees as her stomach grumbled from having not eaten in days it seems. She tried to call out for help but her voice was too weak from lack of water. She slowly crawled to the cell door and leaned on it, just hoping for something and fate.  
“Oh no.” said the voice. “I told them not to bother you and they went ahead and got you.”  
“Who’s…there?” She weakly cried out and tried to pull herself up with what energy she had.  
“Come now dear, I said I wouldn’t hurt you intentionally.” Said the voice as it got louder and closer.  
“You.” Softly her voice spoke as she saw Hook’s face in front of hers. “Your ship? Why did they take me!? I did nothing but kind-“  
“Shhh. I did not know they would take you. I told them to find me a beautiful girl to have in case I got lonely.” His finger softly touched her cheek. “I didn’t know they had gotten the girl from the tavern. I promise I’ll return you as soon as we port there again.” His face turned into a grin, full of malice and yet truth was masked behind it.  
“If I make it alive.” She turned to cough harshly and Hook released the lock and opened the door to lift her up.  
“You will stay in my quarters, dine with me each night. If there is argument, I will throw you back in here. Do you understand me?” He lifted her chin with the hook. “I assure you, you do not want me to get angry with you, poppet.” He carried her to his chamber.

She did not speak, but trembled, as he carried her up to the Captain’s chambers. Why was he being so nice to her?  
He got her to the chamber and ordered the cook to prepare a meal and bring up the finest wine on board. He went to a chest and opened it, pulling out a beautiful dress. She had only heard and seen the finest of society wearing these. It had the lacing around the low neckline, the end of the sleeves, bottom of the dress. The fabric, color of an emerald. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He brought it to her and told her to change.  
“I-Is there somewhere I can…do so.” She said modestly as she turned her head down towards the floor.  
“Here, you can change.” He opened an adjoining door to his sleeping quarters and let her in to change.  
“Thank you sir.” She shuffled through the door and slipped into the dress but could not tie it herself. “Um…could you help me? I can not tie the back myself, sir.”  
“I appreciate your manners, m’lady, but do not call me sir again. It makes me seem…” He caught his breath as he stepped in the room. “So old.” He shook his thoughts away and tied the dress up for her. “Come, the food is almost ready.”  
“Thank you, Captain.” She smiled weakly and picked up the skirts and walked out into the main chamber to sit at a table that had been set up for the food.  
The food was brought out and they dined, as well as talked. She asked about his adventures and he told her almost everything. She had finished her meal as he talked and then just ignored eating more to listen to his stories. He then turned the tables and asked her what adventures she had. She told a bit of how she longed to be at sea and how her and her sister would pretend to have adventures at sea when they were children.  
“Aye, sweetheart. Should be careful what you wish for.” He said as the corners of his mouth turned into a wide smirk.  
“I knew it wasn’t perfect but it’s perfectly fine.” Her voice a little more clear as she looked over at him. “I just didn’t expect the kidnapping part.”  
“What’s life without a little excitement?” still smirking as he took a drink of wine.  
The awkward silence fell and he got up to go take care of the crew. She looked around and spied a very big book shelf filled with books. She smiled and walked over, retrieving a book from the shelf and began reading to pass the time.  
The next few weeks had passed with them porting every so often but in places she had never seen. Her excitement had an affect on Killian. She seemed to have brought out the best in him in times when he needed it the most. He left people alive now more often than he used to. He would still pillage the villages but hardly any casualties. Rumors of Captain Hook going soft were starting to spread among the crews on the seas. She saw how much it burned him when the other captains would laugh when he would turn away from killing them. He finally snapped one night from this. Drunk with rage, he would take it out on his crew. She tried to stop him but got in the crossfire. 

Silence fell upon the Jolly Roger. 

He dropped his sword and fell to his knees to cradle her in his arms.  
“Wh-What have I done? I’m so sorry; please forgive me, my love.” He leaned his forehead to hers.  
“It’s….it’s alright…it was an accident.” She felt the blood running down her arm from the gash he had given her. “Just…finish your …your rage or whatever.” She got up weakly, holding her shoulder and walking to the chamber to fix her arm. Tears streamed her face as she walked away from him.  
He stood frozen in his place before ordering the crew back to their stations and he walked to the chamber. He saw her there, guilt filling his stomach completely. She poured a bit of his rum on the wound and gritted her teeth as the alcohol burned the wound before wrapping it.  
“Oi! That was good rum you crazy woman.” He said as he walked over to her to help her wrap the wound.  
“Well I learned a trick at the tavern that if you pour rum on a wound, it keeps it from getting infected and heals faster.” She sighed as he took over. “You didn’t have to help.”  
“I wanted to fix my mistake. I was blinded with rage and hurt the person I tried to protect.” He cupped her chin to face her towards him. “I told you I won’t hurt you intentionally.”  
With that he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her gently, carrying her into his bed chamber and kicking the door shut.  
Two months since the day he had landed in Port Abigail, the day that Katherine’s life had changed, and here she was as sick as the day she became conscious and realized where she had been taken. She didn’t get up but to go to the little washroom area to throw up. Killian was so worried that even he hardly left his cabin once she had showed signs of the sickness. She had felt as though it was as she feared. When they made port again, he took her to the first doctor he could find. He had kept his hand hidden so no one would think him dangerous. When the exam was finished, there was one thing that she had feared it was and even more was frightened to tell him. She left the office and returned to his side and just said it was a cold and to keep her fed and hydrated as she could be. They got back on the ship and set sail as soon as they were stocked on supplies. Killian did not like the way she said it was just a cold. He felt as though she was pushing him away. He would bring her what she needed but she would go silent as soon as he was around, saying very little to him. 

A few more weeks passed and Killian finally got fed up with her never doing things as she once did. He slammed the door to the chamber and locked it behind him before turning to face her.  
“Alright lass, you are going to start talking to me because you were fine. You can’t be seasick because you wouldn’t have gotten better in the first place. Now tell me what this is all about.” He pulled a chair over and sat down. “I can sit here all day and all night to wait for you to start talking.” A scowl formed on his face.  
“…” She sighed heavily as she moved herself up in the bed and held the blankets close to her. “I know you are just going to disbelieve me for it but you want the truth? Is that what you wish?” She looked at him. “I’m bearing a child.”  
“you’re what?” He raised up from the chair. “I do not…” He looked around confused by her words. “You are lying.”  
“Why would I lie if you wanted the truth!? I told you that you would not be happy about it.” She got herself up from the bed and walked to the open window for air.  
“You are not to tell a soul about this you understand me?” He growled as he followed her and jerked her from the window. “If you do, the next land we find, I will abandon you there and leave you to die.”  
Her heart sank as the words left his mouth. She, without warning, raised her hand to smack him as hard as she could before going back to the little washroom and shutting the door behind her. She slid down into the floor and hugged her knees, trying to keep her sobs quiet as another door slammed.  
She felt sheets beneath her as she stirred into consciousness again. She had fallen asleep from the crying but someone had moved her into the bed. As she looked around, she saw him asleep next to her and noticed his arm was holding around her. She smiled, leaning over to softly brush the hair from his face, causing him to stir a bit. His blue eyes filled with sadness as he looked at her.  
“I failed you once again yesterday. I’m sorry.” He rested his hand on her face. “I can’t help how I am darling.”  
“Please don’t say sorry. It makes you sound not so tough.” She smiled.  
“That’s my girl.” He smiled and held her close. 

The months passed and it was almost time for Katherine to have the baby when Hook turned up on the Jolly Roger with another woman at his side. She filled with rage and stood there until he looked at her before going over and smacking him once again and then smacking the whore at his side. With that, he took her by the arm and locked her in the bed chamber. That’s where she remained until after she had the baby. Once she had given birth, he had sobered up enough to apologize for his actions but it did not one bit of good. She had taken the baby and a row boat in the night, disappearing into a thick fog near the ship. He searched the ship in panic and got up to the dock just in time to see her disappear. He turned the ship around to find her and alas, nothing was found in the fog. He drank his pain away that night and passed out in his chambers.  
The next morning, the fog had cleared and he had found himself in the place he had been looking for all along. Neverland. The crew cheered as they had hit land. However Hook was not as happy as he should have been. His love and baby were gone and once again, he felt nothing. Katherine, on the other hand, was closer than he never would know. She had hit land and made her way into the forests. She was found by a fairy named Tink. She told the fairy of the baby and who the father was but she was to not ever tell a soul.  
“Please take good care of Peter for me.” She said weakly as she laid on the ground.  
“I will watch over him like my own.” Tink replied as she took the baby. “He will be safe.”  
“Thank you.” The last thing Katherine could say before the last breath she held had left her.  
Tink gave her a proper burial and took the necklace upon her neck to keep it for when baby Peter got old enough to know what happened. Days had passed but Hook had been searching as he had found her rowboat. He had stumbled upon the fresh piled dirt with flowers upon it. He had been too late. He had indeed been cursed to never have love since the day his hand was replaced with a hook. He looked down at the ground from the one thing he must be barred from forever. From that day on, he sought out his revenge.


End file.
